


О лабораториях, том, где кончаются татуировки, и полутораметровых лапках

by evil_thing, fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [4]
Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hospital Sex, Lab Sex, M/M, May/December Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Тринадцатый устраивается лаборантом к профессору Касукабе.
Relationships: 13/Kasukabe, Thirteen/Kasukabe
Series: драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848685
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	О лабораториях, том, где кончаются татуировки, и полутораметровых лапках

Больше всего Тринадцатый ценит то, что профессор не задаёт вопросов.

Вопросы в Дыре вообще не слишком жалуют. Подумаешь, число в качестве имени, мелкие острые зубы, как у пираньи, когтистый маникюр и красные полосы на роже. У Каймана вон вместо башки — морда гребучей клыкастой ящерицы, а сам профессор, по смутным сведениям со стороны, в два-три, а то и во все четыре раза старше, чем выглядит. Дыра до такой степени набита жертвами магии и просто всякими фриками, что если захочется посмотреть на обычного нормального человека — придётся давать объявление в газету, и то не факт, что в итоге найдётся. А слишком любопытные здесь в принципе долго не живут.

Но у профессора прямо-таки высшая степень по незадаванию лишних вопросов. Вероятно, к этому имеют какое-то отношение широкие философские профессорские взгляды на жизнь в целом и мораль в частности. Но Тринадцатый не доёбывается.

Это интересно, но не очень важно.

Важно то, что профессор не задаёт вопросов, когда Тринадцатый приходит к нему и просится в лаборанты. “Если правда хочешь, давай, лишние руки для некоторых экспериментов пригодятся”, — говорит профессор. И хотя у Джонсона их целых четыре, они скорее лапки, пусть и полутораметровые. Мелкую работу такими не очень-то поделаешь, можно себе представить. Профессор смеётся над этим, уже уходя вглубь дома, оставив дверь открытой. И Тринадцатому не остаётся ничего, кроме как просто перешагнуть порог, сжимая в руке сумку с вещами, о которой его тоже не спрашивают.

Профессор не задаёт вопросов и после того, как Тринадцатый, самую малость умирая внутри от панического ужаса, обнимает его со спины. Только отрывается от микроскопа и выпрямляется. Какой же он всё-таки мелкий, блян. Теперь Тринадцатый касается грудью его затылка и надеется, что профессору не слышно лихорадочного стука сердца, которое почему-то вдруг бухает под рёбрами отбойным молотком. Тринадцатый не двигается и не уверен, что дышит. Желание обнять хоть кого-нибудь давно потихоньку сводило его с ума и выбор между профессором Касукабе, выглядящим как пятнадцатилетний подросток, и Джонсоном, который при прочих достоинствах продолжал оставаться почти трёхметровым тараканом, оказался очевидным. Просчитав пару вариантов, Тринадцатый решает, что вот такой способ с неожиданным нападением сзади самый реализуемый, и вот теперь стоит, прижимая к себе коротышку начальника, и не очень хорошо понимает, что дальше.

В любом случае чужое тепло потихоньку расслабляет пружину туго закрученную где-то в кишках. Тринадцатый закрывает глаза и старается не думать о том, что ему хочется укусить профессора за ухо, кончик которого торчит из-под коротких волос. И он бы, может, и укусил, если бы был на сто процентов уверен, что после этого профессор не разберёт его на органы и не пустит на эксперименты.

— Шокирующе! — делится впечатлениями Джонсон, вернувшийся из холодильника с трупами.

Первым кусается сам профессор. Проворачивается в снова обнимающих его руках, тянет футболку Тринадцатого вниз, так, что в драном вороте становится видно ключицу, и кусает прямо за неё.

— Шокирующе, — признается на выдохе Тринадцатый, успевший нахвататься привычек от Джонсона. Но руки не разжимает.

— Забодал мне томно в макушку дышать, — объясняет профессор, спуская лабораторный халат с плеча Тринадцатого.

Если это не приглашение, то Кайман не крокодил. В биологии Тринадцатый не силён, зато неплохо разбирается в таких вот намёках. Сам бы он ещё лет сто не рискнул домогаться профессора, хотя мысли возникали, чего уж там. Но до этого момента, помимо возможных болезненных или несовместимых с жизнью последствий, его нервировало ещё и то, что профессор Касукабе одновременно в два раза его старше (фактически) и в полтора раза младше (физически).  
Оказывается, что профессора ничего не нервировало.

Он стряхивает с себя халат и пятится к столу, утягивая Тринадцатого за собой. Тот хмыкает понятливо, подхватывает профессора под бёдра и усаживает на столешницу.

— Вообще я думал, что ты хочешь встречаться с Никайдо, — улыбается профессор, помогая раздвигать всякие колбы-склянки вокруг себя.

— Стрёмно, — честно отвечает Тринадцатый и передёргивает плечами.

И потому, что Никайдо оказалась чёртовым магом, стрёмно, и потому, что Кайман за неё может в буквальном смысле откусить голову, стрёмно, и вообще, в принципе, Тринадцатому в этом новом мире очень стрёмно. Он бы был не прочь поговорить об этом за чашечкой чего-нибудь расслабляющего, долгим зимним вечером, и может, даже поговорит, если выживет. Но сейчас беседы как бы не в тему — профессор как раз снимает с себя футболку. Тринадцатому всегда было интересно, как далеко идут татуировки, перетекают ли они на тело. Оказывается, что нет, по крайней мере спереди — кончаются на плечах парой крупных завитушек. 

Это тоже странно контрастирует с внешностью пацана, но Тринадцатому скорее нравится, чем нет. Ему, если уж совсем честно, в последнее время пиздец как нравится всё, связанное с профессором. До трясучки почти. Тринадцатый стоит вплотную к столу, трёт большим пальцем кожу на хвосте татуировки и ему всё ещё снова ужасно необходимо профессора укусить.

— Можно? — спрашивает на всякий случай. Он открывает рот, обнажая колючие зубы, напоминая, что может быть больно.

— Ну не прокусишь же, — фыркает профессор.

— Кто знает, — скалится Тринадцатый перед тем, как вцепиться в тощее плечо. Он обещает себе постараться быть осторожнее.

Пожалуй, самое пиздецовое — то, насколько сладенько стонет профессор, когда Тринадцатый его трахает. Как будто щеночек тявкает. Тринадцатого реально почти колотит от этого. Глаза, руки, уши, все органы чувств почти в истерике орут ему о том, что он сношает подростка. И только мозг как мантру твердит: “Он тебя старше. Он тебя старше в два раза. Он старше. Он тебя, блять, старше! Соберись, сука”.

Легко сказать. У Тринадцатого на нервяке ноги подрагивают, лоб и спина в холодной испарине, а пружина внутри, которая потихоньку расслаблялась от терапии обнимашками, сейчас будто бы лопнула и полосует кишки в полный фарш. Кто бы мог подумать, что его так накроет. Тринадцатый кусает себя за щеку и старается держать хоть какое-то подобие ритма. Смуглые татуированные коленки, которые ходят ходуном где-то на уровне его ключиц, вообще не помогают.

Он старше. Он старше. Он старше.

Зацикливаясь на самовнушении, Тринадцатый чуть не пропускает, как профессор жмурится, охает совсем уж как-то тоненько, сжимает свой член в кулаке, дёргается и кончает себе на живот. Белёсая сперма на смуглой коже, к слову, выглядит как полный отвал башки.

Хрен знает почему, но Тринадцатый останавливается, чуть отступает от стола, так чтобы его собственный член из профессорской задницы полностью выскользнул, и смотрит внимательно.

— Ты.. Вы… Блять! В порядке там, короче? — спрашивает он, прочистив горло.

Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, профессор трёт глаза тыльной стороной ладони и хитро смотрит:

— Сюда иди.

Он приподнимается на локтях и, стоит Тринадцатому снова встать вплотную, хватает за чудом выжившую футболку и тянет на себя, так что тому приходится упереться ладонями в столешницу, чтобы вдруг не упасть. Он не думает, что раздавит профессора, если грохнется сверху, но всё-таки подстраховывается. Тот только хмыкает, весело ему, гадёнышу, ёрзает там где-то вне зоны видимости и лижет Тринадцатого в шею. “Так, бля, вообще уже нечестно”, — мелькает в голове одновременно сердитая и жалобная мысль. Он кусает щёку снова и в этот раз, кажется, слишком сильно, потому что во рту появляется привкус крови. Ебучие острые зубы. Тринадцатый сглатывает поспешно несколько раз, не хватало только заплевать тут всё вокруг кровищей, совсем пиздец будет.

По-настоящему нечестно то, что профессор делает потом — спускает ногу с края стола и голенью, вроде бы, прижимается к всё ещё колом стоящему члену Тринадцатого. А потом двигает ею вверх и вниз.

Сука.

У Тринадцатого чуть глаза не лопаются от такого.

Он воет на одной ноте, царапает стол и кончает буквально через несколько секунд, потому что реально сил никаких нет терпеть.

Не то чтобы Тринадцатый до этого вечера был невинным девственником, но вот так трахаться посреди лаборатории с профессором, который выглядит как целая пачка фетишей разом — это, блин, не для слабонервных.

— Шокирующе! — комментируют откуда-то сзади, видимо, чтобы окончательно его прикончить.

Профессор смеётся, садится на столе удобнее, ничего не смущаясь, и кричит:

— Джонсон, будь другом, сигареты принеси.

И не холодно ему, блин. Тринадцатый наспех поправляет штаны, потому что пофиг, что там Джонсон уже видел и дважды пофиг, что он чёртов тараканище, стоять перед ним с голой жопой как-то не норм, и он, Тринадцатый, делать этого не собирается. Профессор может чувствовать себя как угодно свободно, сидя нагишом на столе сразу после секса в своей лаборатории. Это, бля, его лаборатория, мало ли что он тут делает — имеет право. А вот Тринадцатому чутка не по себе, и он на это тоже имеет право. Он раз за разом трогает языком ранку на внутренней стороне щеки и всё-таки подбирает с пола халат профессора.

— Шокирующе, — подбадривает Тринадцатого Джонсон, хлопая его по плечу и протягивая уже дымящуюся сигарету.

Покурить сейчас, пожалуй, и правда не будет лишним.

_**Что мы узнали из этой истории?** _

_— Профессор Касукабе всегда рад помощникам в лаборатории_  
_— Тринадцатому нравятся обнимашки_  
_— Тринадцатый кусается_


End file.
